Every Single Second
by xTheCrazyDancingPersonx
Summary: It counts when the one you love hasn't got much time left. It's as if time suddenly speeds up, and those last moments are the ones you cherish the most.


**a/n: Yet again, another boredom drabble I've decided to whip up for you lovely readers :) Enjoy~~~ (oh, and grab a box of Kleenex) This fic happens to be a future jump, ten years after graduation. Why am I jumping so far ahead? Cuz I can :P And it's fun. That's why.**

* * *

_"If we could only have this life for one more day_  
_ If we could only turn back time, you know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be_  
_ My love, m__y heart i__s breathing for this m__oment i__n time_  
_ I'll find the words to say, b__efore you leave me today..." -One Direction, Moments  
_

_~0.0.0~  
_

She should've done something. Instead, she practically let her wife kill herself. She had said things, yes, but that seemed like it wasn't enough. The depths of addiction were too powerful.

"What happened to the woman I loved?" Robecca choked as she sat next to the hospital bed, holding back her tears, with no luck.

Venus smiled weakly. "She's right here. She never left you, Roba."

'_Yes, she did. When you began to smoke and drink._' the robotic ghoul wanted to say, but right now was the time for such harshness. They both knew that was the truth, though. If Venus had never started those awful habits, then this wouldn't be happening.

"Don't leave me." Robecca murmured, grabbing her wife's hand and lightly squeezing it. "Please. Don't. I want to walk out of this hospital with you, and get you off of your habits. I should've done it before, though." She broke down, hanging her head and letting her tears fall to the tile floor. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Venus shook her head, "You couldn't have done anything. No matter what you said, or did, I wouldn't have quit."

"You don't know that." the mechanical woman sobbed. "I love you, Venus. I love you so much. You're the only one who I've felt this way about and if I've said it once, I'll say it again, I was not made to love or lust after anyone. You changed that. I might've been able to do _something._"

A moment of silence happened between the two; with the hospital machinery beeping lightly and Venus's labored breathing filling it.

"I love you too, Robecca, but we knew this would happen sooner or later." she murmured. "I'm not immortal, like you."

The robotic ghoul nearly lost it at that statement; which was painfully true. Curse everything, why did she have to live on forever? "Listen to me. If you don't make it out of this alive, I will force myself into getting another accident. Like what happened so long ago..."

"Robecca, you're crazy."

"I mean it." Robecca was in hysterics right now. "If you hit the dust, so to speak," her voice cracked in using a term of death, but there was no other way to put it lightly. "I will let myself get dismantled to unrepairable matters."

A single tear trickled down Venus's cheek and she sighed. "Robecca, you can't do that."

"I can't live without you, though. I don't know what I'd do."

Breathing deep and tracing her silky soft skin against her lover's rough metallic cheek, Venus's voice came out in a ragged whisper as she replied, "You've got things to live for. Your career and our kid. You can't just drop it all for me."

"I'd go to the ends of the Earth and back for you." Robecca hissed, as her hot tears slowly became like a waterfall. "I'd quit anything for you."

Venus struggled to wipe away her wife's tears, to no avail. "Lily is gonna miss me, and she can't handle losing both of her moms. Besides, if we're gone, who's she gonna live with?"

"Rochelle's her aunt and godmother." the robotic ghoul quickly answered. "And when she's older, someone will tell her what happened. She'll understand."

Something between a breathless laugh and a cough escaped Venus as she shook her head. "If someone told me that my mother killed herself because she couldn't live without her wife, I'd think she was crazy." she murmured. "They say if you love something, then you gotta let it go."

"But I can't let you go." Robecca harshly whispered. "You mean too much to me. Like you said, I'm immortal and you aren't. I can't go on for forever all alone. And I certainly won't be able to find someone else."

A single second of silence passed before Venus managed an expression that looked like a cross between a grin and a frown. "Then let me have a dying wish."

"Don't you _dare_ say that." Robecca shot back. "You'll die someday, but it will _not_ be now, do you hear me?" She was on the brink of hysteria, wanting to just wake up; realizing that this was all just a bad dream. However, this was reality. And that was the exact opposite of dreams.

"Fine then." Venus replied. "Be it now or fifty years from now, my dying wish is for you to not mourn over my death. Move on, but don't forget about me. And when you think it's time, that doesn't mean two months later, when you're tired of this earth, then you can meet me wherever all of the dead monsters are. We'll be back together and act as if nothing bad ever happened."

Those words drove a stake into the robotic ghoul's artificial heart and she bit her lip, to prevent even more tears, if that was possible. A promise like that would be hard to keep, but for Venus she really would do _anything_. "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't be joking about something like that, Roba."

Robecca ran out of tears, yet she was still crying as she stood up, placing a light kiss on Venus's lips, which were slowly becoming cold. "Alright then."

"I love you."

"I love you more... now get some rest. You'll get better soon. I just know it."

Venus shrugged, as if she both didn't care and didn't really know, about anything. "Cigarettes are a killer to normies, and to my kind of monster species," she hesitated. "I might as well have been drinking weed killer."

"You'll make it though. You're Venus Rose McFlytrap, goddamnit." Robecca muttered, gazing down at her love. "You've managed to tough out through everything you've faced. This isn't an exception." She let out a light stammer, only before kissing her wife once more. "My life changed the day I met you and you became one of my best friends. The thought of you being my wife, or even girlfriend, never crossed my mind then, but I'm ecstatic that it all happened."

Venus managed a weak smile and her eyes fluttered. "I'm kinda tired." she murmured. "You gonna stay here the night or...?"

"I wish I could." Robecca choked, brushing a lock of hair from her lover's face. "But visiting hours only last so long."

It was now five 'o clock at night, on the dot. It was officially time to leave.

"Speaking of time," Venus let out a small chuckle. "Even after I'm gone, don't get your internal clock fixed. I like it when you're always late for things. It's cute."

The robotic ghoul tried to smile as she passionately kissed her wife. "You're such a silly girl." she murmured.

Venus smirked and closed her eyes, never letting go of Robecca's hand though, holding it like a child would with a stuffed animal, only not so affectionately. Still, nonetheless, it was there for security. "I love you." she whispered.

Robecca felt a small smile creep upon on her expression as she replied, "I love you too."

* * *

_Dear Mrs. Steam,_

_It pains us to send you such unfortunate news, however, after much trial and error in healing your wife from her severe heart-attack and stroke, it seems that we have failed. __She seemed to have passed away in her sleep. _Our deepest condolences. Unfortunately, it seems that she did not leave a death letter of any sort to you, nor a last-minute will. We will call you with more details after your coping.  


_Sincerely,  
_

_Salem Hospital  
_

...

Tears stained the bottom of the paper, which was now burning in a fireplace.

* * *

**a/n: ;A; Curse you 1D. Your song made me write a sad fic~~~ *ahem* (Still crying.) Hope you all enjoyed this bit of complete and utter depression that I wrote out of boredom... I REGRET EVERYTHINGGGGGG (Review please?)  
**


End file.
